


Near Light

by galixr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Freckles, French Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixr/pseuds/galixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler share thier first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Light

**Author's Note:**

> To provide context for the weird dialogue, I got that all from my own first kiss. I really wanted to capture the essence of kissing some you love for the first time, that shaky kind of almost drunkenness you get. I feel as if Rose and Ten's first real kiss was something like this teenage delirium I had. 
> 
> As always, fellow writers are allowed to offer advice and critique my writing. I'm still learning. 
> 
> Any and every kudos or comment is much appreciated!

It was a normal day for the Doctor and his favorite human. Rose Tyler sat at the entrance of the TARDIS, her legs dangling over as she sipped a cup of tea. She sighed, content as she observed a passing planet, its deep blue magnificence on display for all to see.

"Rose Tyler if you fall out I refuse to try and save you," the Doctor fussed as he fiddled with bits of the consul.

"And why is that Doctor?" she replied.

"Well," he started, moving towards to TARDIS entrance, "you are sitting at the edge of a moving spaceship, over deep space."

"So that means I don't deserve to get saved."

"You are above the planet Xircon, which is so cold that its core temperature seeps into the three surrounding galaxies, making all of them inhabitable, and you're sitting there," he motioned with his hand, "drinking a bloody cuppa!"

"C'mere," Rose murmured, patting the space next to her. The Time Lord obliged, wedging in his skinny body and nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

"Oh fine, you're right, s'beautiful," he mumbled, brown eyes shining bright. He turned his head and pecked her cheek.

"What's that for then, you trying to get me to agree to going down onto Xircon or something?" she asked, crimson blush creeping up her face.

His free arm had made its way around her body and settled just above her her hip. "No, just feeling a little affectionate that's all."

"Affectionate?"

The pair of them locked eyes, both knowing of the underlying feelings that they tried to suppress.

"Rose Tyler, can I just say that I think we should kiss?" he murmured, thier faces so close he could feel his lips graze hers as he talked.

"Yeah, I think so."

The Doctor felt both of them breathing, no one daring to make the first move.

"Feel my hearts," he mumbled, eyes half closed, mouth parted open. He giggled a bit, feeling like a delirious teenager.

Rose moved her hand to his chest, noting that the steady _tap, tap, tap, tap_ had sped up from its usual state.

She echoed his laugh, saying "Me too, feel mine."

The Time Lord lifted his palm just above her left breast, the rhythm matching his.

"I'm so scared," Rose said, her thoughts running at a million miles per hour.

"I know," he replied, eyes barely open.

He closed them and slipped his hand behind her neck. "A-are you sure about this," he questioned, voice shaking.

"Yes."

With that the Doctor closed that tiny gap between them, kissing her with gentle, slow lips. They tasted of the black tea leaves she drank on sleepy mornings.

"Open your mouth," he whispered, breath sending a chill down his companions spine. She obliged, letting his tongue in, cocking her head to the side and deepening the kiss. Her breathe caught as the Time Lord's hand pulled her impossibly close.

Rose opened her eyes for half a second, curious to see the look on his face as he continued to snog her.

To say he looked beautiful was an understatement. The blue glow from Xircon illuminated his features, eyelashes sending long shadows down his cheeks. And from the nose spreading out, those slight freckles dotted his narrow face. Most stunning of all was his eyes. They seemed to melt into the kiss, all those creases and dark circles from sleepless nights just disappeared. The years fell off him, and Rose felt for the first time that they were one in the same, lonely travelers so far away from home.

She pulled away gasping for air. "I've never been kissed like that," she breathed, foreheads resting against each other.

"903 years of experience," the Doctor laughed, just as winded as his companion. He pressed another swift kiss against her lips and giggled, feeling the human-like hormones spread throughout his body.

"I feel like a damn teenager," he cursed, still smiling.

They stared at each other, not daring to move.

"I love you," she blurted, looking down to her lap, not daring to see his reaction.

"I love you too," the Doctor responded, those golden eyes of his shining with emotion. Rose brought herself to meet his line of sight and she knew he was telling the truth  

And so they went on to share another kiss, losing themselves in each other. The TARDIS hummed ever-so-lightly, carrying on in her quiet movement through space. Xircon radiated blue into the machine and cast long shadows through her interior.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler stayed like that for awhile.


End file.
